


FILM REVIEWS

by WelcomeBackToTheDarkSide



Category: Self Archive
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-09-20 02:04:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelcomeBackToTheDarkSide/pseuds/WelcomeBackToTheDarkSide





	1. ROMA (2018)

没想到看Narcos: Mexico还能为看Roma提前预习历史功课，曾以为八十年代的外省和七十年代的墨西哥城联系不起来。PRI连续执政长达七十年的王朝、“比肩”盖世太保的DFS、学生运动被镇压，电影涉及的墨西哥近现代历史背景基本都在毒枭新一季里科普过。主要补的历史课是把贫苦农民赶向城市及美国、使其成为失去生产资料的低收入体力劳动者的墨西哥土地改革。尽管Roma的重点不是政治和历史，任何有公民意识和道德正义的人都会支持这种混乱时代下的小人物悲喜录对残酷时代的还原。

该哭的地方我也哭了，但看完电影始终没有达到各种年度最佳、外语片冲击首座奥奖热门种子的超高期待。不是说导演用半自传的故事来消费主角及其周围人的不幸遭遇，而是这种不幸在我所处的极度厌女、女性基本生存权都无法保障的环境里太常见了，简直多如牛毛。也不是说因为不幸见得多了，我就麻木了。恰恰相反，正是因为见多了几千年来女性因为被动承担繁育后代的责任而出现“人为刀俎、我为鱼肉”的不幸，才没法心平气和地欣赏那些缓慢、优美、带着克制的悲伤、精心拍摄出来、提供无限解读空间、有“艺术片质感”的画面。没法止步于被剥削的保姆群体能在影院看到一部讲述自己这个阶层的电影就万事大吉，没法只满足被丈夫抛弃的女主人对怀孕后被男友抛弃的保姆说 _“We are alone. No matter what they tell you, we woman are always alone.”_ 那丁点儿打破阶级隔阂的“共鸣”，也没法被权力不对等的两位女性角色互相扶持、互舔伤口的著名场景感动后就完事了。

这不够，远远不够。一遍又一遍地展现不同阶层女性的受苦受难，并不能唤醒什么，也改变不了什么。我对Roma慢节奏、慢镜头的不满不是出于缺乏耐心和审美，而是保护弱者、呼唤平等的迫切感。虽然电影并不是解决社会问题的答案，对一部讲述七十年代天主教国家底层劳动者的电影大谈性别平等和合法堕胎听起来也很可笑。总之Roma有各种好，真实、细腻、诚恳，无愧大师之作，但在这个女性依然饱受各种摧残伤害的世界，我没法为影片叫好。

讲个摄影上的点，集导演、编剧、摄影和剪辑于一身的男性创作者Alfonso Cuarón，在拍摄唯一的亲密戏时，罕见地使用了纯女性视角。女主角从始至终没有裸露身体，反而是透过她的视角展现了全裸的男性伴侣。在男人接近她时，产生了特别有冲击力的镜头，仿佛带着观众魂穿女主第一视角目睹危险的靠近，画面中全是男性伴侣，而女主角只露出一只手，彻底地消灭了男性凝视。

最后，男主人和女主人一次次停车时撞坏那辆福特经典款Galaxie引起我的强烈不适，停车有这么难吗？还不是倒车入库呢。我要是能开那么漂亮的复古车一定十分爱惜十分宝贝。

 

**JAN 19, 2019**

看了Slavoj Žižek对Roma的点评，哲学家就是不一样，角度太精准了。之前我开玩笑角色一点都不爱惜漂亮的复古车，我当然看得出来拍停车不顺、反复撞墙的镜头是为了展现男主人和女主人对挫败感的宣泄，可是我看出来了，也只会代入自己作为一个开车者的日常生活体验调侃。没有去思考这种“发泄方式”背后的阶级特权，以及和女主角几乎哑巴式零表达、零发泄的对比，惭愧惭愧。

 

_在我看来，《罗马》有许多细微之处，都在暗示我们，可莉奥的善良本身就是一个陷阱。对于这个角色来说，那是一种含蓄的批评，其实是要批评她的奉献精神，正是因为她在意识形态上的愚昧无知，才导致了这样的奉献精神。之所以这么说，我想到的并非是那家人对待可莉奥时所表现出的那种明显的不和谐：前脚刚说如何爱她，跟她“平等”对话，后脚立刻一个大转变，请她去做家务或是为自己做什么事情了。真正令我做出上述判断的，是另一些东西，例如，索菲亚酒醉之后想要把汽车停进狭窄的车库时，所展现出的那种毫无体谅的粗蛮：我们看到她反复擦撞着墙壁，墙上的涂料纷纷掉落。这种粗蛮当然也可以用她主观上的失望情绪（被丈夫抛弃）来做解释，但真正要注意的却是，她之所以那么做，其实还是因为自己处在优势地位之上，她可以承担这种行为的后果（反正是佣人去修补墙壁）。而另一边，当可莉奥遇上比丈夫出轨更为糟糕的事情时，却根本无法承担这种“理所当然”的情绪爆发——哪怕她不得不面对正在全面崩溃的个人生活，但家务事还是不能停……_

 

我更多是从两位主要角色皆为女性所带来的女性视角和女权问题去思考，Žižek则主要是从知识分子家庭和保姆两个不同阶级的角度来解读女主角的善良到底是被赞颂还是被批判的对象。我现在觉得女权和阶级这两个维度得联系在一起来看，因为保姆既是被欺压的女性又是被剥削的无产阶级，角色展现出来的“善良”、“母性”也是经常被贴在女性身上的强制标签；被宗教观念压迫无法对自己的身体做主（想堕胎却从来不存在这个选项，直至生下死胎才得以解脱，好不容易解脱了还产生了深重的负罪感）；以及女性的“友谊”到底能不能跨越阶级身份的鸿沟。女主人和保姆在大部分现代叙事中都是冲突对立的关系，而这种矛盾根本上讲仍然是男权社会内化家庭劳动的恶果，在性别和阶级两个维度共同作用下，产生了弱者对更弱者的剥削。

Žižek评价Roma海报上的感人场景是“假惺惺的团结（false solidarity）”，即保姆冒死救回主人家的小孩后所有人感动得抱在一起；而我更多厌恶的是之前女主人借酒消愁和保姆抱怨被男人抛弃有多苦。全片在感情上最亲密的两场戏都没能说服我们。至于Žižek认为拍救溺水小孩时游离在外的镜头和女主角最后准备跟同阶级的伙伴吐槽就是她阶级觉醒的信号，我实在……也不是完全体会不到，就觉得未免也太隐晦了。

十七年前，导演就在另一部非常私人的作品Y Tu Mamá También里把自己的保姆，即Roma主角的原型，请上了大银幕，饰演另一个纨绔子弟的保姆。甚至安插了纨绔子弟公路旅行路过保姆的老家乡下时，略带悔意地想起自己从未去过该地这样的细节。他从未真正了解作为“一个人”的保姆，他熟悉的只是那个四岁前他一直叫妈妈的保姆。男权社会为了维护自身利益，不遗余力地宣扬所谓母性。而当母职成为一种可以交换的有价服务，还能继续编织保姆与被照顾的孩子之间的亲情假象吗？

也许从这个角度，作为“被照顾的孩子”，导演永远无法真正以平等的视角讲述保姆的故事，哪怕对方是他最亲爱的人之一，哪怕对方与他共享许多最亲密的人生经历，他对保姆的“亲情”始终是站在阶级台阶上的。

 

 _附录_  
_Roma is being celebrated for all the wrong reasons by Slavoj Žižek_  
原文：https://blogs.spectator.co.uk/2019/01/roma-is-being-celebrated-for-all-the-wrong-reasons-writes-slavoj-zizek/  
翻译：https://www.thepaper.cn/newsDetail_forward_2866642


	2. SO LONG, MY SON (2019)

从柏林电影节开始听闻的一系列不涉及剧透的报道和评论，没有一篇提到《天长地久》其实讲述的是我这一代人的故事，或许比我大几岁，仍属于计划生育早期出生的孩子。媒体的关注点都在拿下影帝影后的男、女主角身上，因为他们作为父母，才是电影叙事的主体。

然而孤单地在影院坐了三个小时（开始后面还有一对年轻情侣，大约在50分钟的时候退场了）我擦干眼泪，挥之不去的是电影中呈现的相似童年成长环境，以及对所有角色遭受的苦难的巨大悲悯。

与影片贡献的最明显的讽刺不同，我对于计划生育时代强制堕胎和人口加速老龄化时代开放二胎的时空对比已经趋于麻木，制度有一百种血腥的手段不让人生育，就会有更多的办法逼人生育，对于国家机器来说，干涉私权、控制子宫根本不是问题。从一个极端走向另一个极端也是历史的常态，无非是这段历史短暂得让一代人活着的时候就能看通透，也放大了恐惧的程度。

两位主角没有很多影评说的那么不堪，只是比较平淡。但这种平淡，也要分开来看：既不是某些人说的扁平化、逆来顺受、缺乏抗争精神，这种观点我总结为“何不食肉糜”的蠢，低估了遮天蔽日的制度权力对个体长期压迫造成的极大伤害。耀军无法阻止妻子被强制带走堕胎时，丽云说他“生自己的气，觉得自己窝囊”，不正是个体螳臂当车式的反抗被无情碾压的例子吗？而丽云在得知被下岗时也气得骂“这是哪门子的先进”。除了这些，他们还能怎么反抗？个体已经被强权驯服到只能“逆来顺受”了，王小帅反复用做饭、吃饭、刷牙、洗脚等日常生活的细节填补的不是剧情的空洞，而是角色的生存空间被压迫到只剩这些了。唱唱歌、跳跳舞就能蹲大牢的时代，谁来给他们反抗的勇气？

对于热爱音乐的人来说，没有什么比美玉跳完舞回来发疯似得把自己的磁带和录音机砸掉更让人绝望的场景了。亲眼看着人对美的追求被无情摧毁，而且是利用暴力带来的恐惧实现了自我阉割、自我驯化，这才是终极的恐怖。

这个角度上，我想起自己几个月前曾不满卡隆在《罗马》里只展示女主角所受的苦难，而对吃人的社会不加批判、没有进步性。看吧，只是换了个我更了解、也更能感同身受的背景，我便能很好地体谅王小帅“浮于表面”的叙事。

另一个角度，主角对所遭受不公、悲剧的平淡反应，也不是另一些人说的体现了中国人的善良、体谅他人、亲情至上等等传统美德，这种观点属于“吃人血馒头”的坏。被鞭子抽打屈服的牲畜，哪来的善良？耀军和丽云如果因丧子之痛报复英明和海燕，甚至浩浩，能改变什么吗？真正的刽子手高高在上，计划经济时代的两个下岗工人能做什么？当善良和原谅是苟活下去的唯一选择，就不要说什么“与生活和解、迎来大团圆”这种毒鸡汤了。

实际上给我最大震撼的角色是海燕，她作为全片的唯一具象的“反派”，展现出了最丰富的可能性。工厂副主任的身份使她成为国家机器的延伸，朋友的身份又使她陷入人性的自责，她身兼施暴者与受害者两角。在星星出事后，她曾大声地质疑浩浩为什么要带星星去水库游泳，英明把她拉开，然后夫妻俩在饭桌前继续讨论。这样一个完全私密的空间，私密的对话，海燕却因为英明一句“你不怕别人听到”，顿时如惊弓之鸟四下张望，从威严的领导、严厉的母亲，一下子变成胆小如鼠的可怜女人。作为权力的一部分，她比谁都更明白权力的无所不能，每个人都成了老大哥设置的无形电幕的组成部分。那一幕戏中演员万分惊恐、手足失措的表演太绝了。

海燕临终前对丽云的忏悔“我们有钱了，你能生了”显然是电影的一大泪点，我看到一篇非常自以为是的影评批评这句“有钱了”忽略了计划生育强制堕胎的核心矛盾，让人哭笑不得。为什么“有钱了”催泪？“有钱了”在这里真的是指有钱交超生罚款吗？在三十年来整个社会的巨变中，英明和海燕，正应了那句俗套的话，穷得只剩钱了。因为除了变得有钱住豪宅开好车，他们并没有获得人类文明进步发展过程中别的东西，比如身为公民参政议政、投票表达利益诉求的权力。

当然不能指望海燕说：“男性也有强制带薪产假，不用担心丧偶式育儿了；政府补贴带薪产假，企业再也不歧视女性就业了；有良好、充足的医疗服务，孕妇都可以选择无痛分娩了；教育投入增大，学前入托问题解决了，不用压榨父母带孩子了；性别教育到位，下一代无论男孩女孩都将在更公平、更自由的环境中成长了，所以——你能生了。”

从海燕因负罪感变得精神失常引发的对儿媳的异常言行，也带出了《地久天长》另一条隐蔽的主线，说好听了叫生育文化，说难听了就是繁殖癌，以及为了繁衍后代滋生出来的扼杀女性人性的制度性恶习。电影里所有的女性角色，哪怕在特定时代以工人、干部、大学生等社会形象出现，最后都无法逃脱被子宫定义的命运。例子数不胜数，爱漂亮、爱时尚且单身的美玉，被耀军在询问茉莉上大学后有没有男友时当作反例，嘲讽为“不长心，只长肉”，暗含女性不结婚、不生育即动了父权社会剥削女性的蛋糕之意；海燕神叨叨地对着儿媳的大肚子说话，仿佛儿媳一个大活人并不存在，也展示了父权社会中权力代际传递的法则，她不需要把儿媳当作一个完整的人看待，她需要的只是一个子宫；这一点在最后耀军和丽云听闻海燕儿媳“生了个带把的”后的喜悦，再次得以强化；甚至连“一直说不结婚、不生孩子”的茉莉，最后也“被当妈妈”。

繁殖癌的另一个恶果，就是从根本扭曲了婚姻的初衷，让亲子关系凌驾于夫妻关系之上。在计划生育导致的独生子女家庭，进一步激化了溺爱等错误的育儿模式，也导致耀军、丽云这对失独夫妇更极端的行为——领养一个已经懂事的孤儿，将星星的身份以父母养育之恩的名义强加于那个孩子身上，以“这么多年供他吃、供他穿”的道德胁迫方式养育他，全然漠视与孩子建立真正的情感纽带以及平等的亲子关系，导致被当成替身的孩子早早叛逆、离家出走。站在孩子的角度，也就是我代入的角度，那样的家庭氛围得有多压抑、多窒息，那样的父母是多自私、多冷漠。但我们真的能怪耀军和丽云吗？这是他们家庭内部的问题吗？这只是一部讲述生离死别的家庭亲情片吗？制度的铁拳笼罩在每一个小家之上，压迫从来都是从上至下的。

因为男女主人公遭受变故后，背井离乡从包头到了福建闽江，倒启发了我，很好奇想看看受计划生育影响最大的东北人，迁徙到地方宗族势力强大、计划生育影响较小到南方（福建及粤东的潮汕为代表）后，与当地人会发生何种文化思维上的碰撞，应该远远不止学会喝功夫茶那么简单。这个主题完全可以展开，在社会学和人类学的角度上将会非常有趣。可以确定的一点是，无论生与不生，南方和北方的女性都没有得到应有的平等地位，因为主宰子宫从来都不是女性本身。

片名《地久天长》的来由是名曲《友谊地久天长》，导演的采访里也提到了这是关于两家曾非常要好的朋友因为意外而逐渐疏离的故事。不过我不太相信这个解释，英明海燕与耀军丽云之间从知青时代开始的“友谊”，实在太脆弱了，并没有太多自发性的共同基础，更多是被历史洪流裹挟下相同的境遇。就算没有失独这个意外，两家人也很有可能变成陌路人。电影想要记录这三十年社会的巨变，仅仅是下岗、下海这些特定时代的现象吗？或是被拆迁的老房子、热火朝天的建筑工地、物质生活的丰足？这些都是表象，最本质的社会变迁是迅速的阶层分化和更迅速的阶级固化，这才两家人分道扬镳的真正原因。曾掌握权力、能更好地获得有用信息的干部海燕以及早早下海的英明，与工人阶级“本分、善良”的耀军丽云，怎么可能是真正的好朋友？


End file.
